KleptoSpongeiac (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this episode, Patrick has kleptomaniac habits, and later, SpongeBob starts to gain those habits. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 32 Under Construction Plot It starts up with SpongeBob waking up and heading downstairs to see Patrick watching TV in SpongeBob's house, on his sofa, with Squidward's Fridge. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, doesn't that fridge belong to Squidward? Patrick: Yes, why? Do you want some Coral Pockets? or some Seafoam Soda? SpongeBob: No thanks Patrick. Besides, aren't you afraid of being cought by the cops? Patrick: Nope. SpongeBob: Why? Patrick: Because i sold the Police. SpongeBob: What? *laughes* how can anyone sell the.. hahahaha. Oh Patrick, your a card. Patrick No really, i did. SpongeBob: Hmm, i'll see about that. *Picks up phone and dials police* Hello, Police, this is SpongeBob Square.... Phone Operator: Hahaha, sorry, someone has managed to sell our team of Public defenders to the all-mighty group they know as 7-11. SpongeBob: What? Patrick, i dont know what you are doing... Patrick: Oh! my Favourite Commercial is on! Bob: i'm so glad we could enjoy that date honey. Barbra: You too Bob. Commercial Voice: A lot can happen in life, and one way through it is in our new Boatswagen Needle, with more functions than ever before, such as voice commands to answer calls, Needle: Call here, want to answer? *beeps* Barbra's father: What are you doing with my daughter?! *hangs up* Bob: Barbra, your father called me. Barbra: Oh, i don't have a father. Bob: What? than who was phone... Narrator Boatswagen Needle, now available for $255,673, get it for 20% off for a limited time only. So then the next day started, and SpongeBob was getting ready for work as he usually does. and then he heads on into work, all ready to fix Krabby patties. He was fixing up some Krabby patties for each customer, day was going faster than a thunderbolt. Going as normal, but faster, until, he gets an order of 12 Krabby Patties, which then, Patrick appears out of nowhere and lands on the grill. Patrick: * muffled* "Hi SpongeBob" and then everything in the kitchen starts turning into cheese one at a time. The phone starts ringing and SpongeBob runs to answer it. SpongeBob: Hello, anybody there? Sandy: Hi SpongeBob, i need you and Patrick at my treedome for an experiment. SpongeBob: Ok, i'll be there as soon as possible. So then SpongeBob arrives at the Treedome with Patrick, and sees that Sandy is working on a new invention. SpongeBob: Hmm, whatcha working on Sandy? Sandy: i got this time warp ticker, which can send anyone back a certain amount of seconds SpongeBob: Hmm, let me try this out. *warps a few seconds back* Sandy: which can send anyone back a few seconds. SpongeBob: Patrick, it worked! Patrick: Let me see how far i can set this back to. SpongeBob: Patrick, don't! *Patrick zaps himself back into the past.* SpongeBob: Sandy, what do you think i should do now? Sandy: I don't know. SpongeBob: Thanks anyway Sandy. So then SpongeBob goes looking for Patrick, and noticed him by the TV Store. Patrick: SpongeBob, look! SpongeBob: What is it Patrick? Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:2015 Category:Episodes